


Meeting the Parents

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Derek have been together for a while now, and as things have gotten more serious, Erica decides it's time to meet Derek's mom... At least as best as she's able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so mistakes are my own!

Walking through the gate, Erica adjusted the dress she was wearing. Derek had been surprised when she walked downstairs wearing it as it had been completely different from her usual wardrobe. It was knee length, had a modest neckline, and was a soft shade of green. It looked great on her, obviously, but it still presented a shock factor since it was so different. However, she knew if she was going to do what she was going to do, she needed to do it right. That meant dressing appropriately, bringing flowers (lilac and wolfsbane, as the two shades of purple looked lovely together and the former Derek told Erica was her favorite), and being mentally prepared for what she was going to say. Derek had assured her she didn’t have to do this, but Erica knew it meant a lot to him that she did.

Passing gravestone by gravestone, she finally found the one she was looking for. She placed the flowers on the ground and knelt down, lifting her dress a bit so it didn’t get dirty. Her hand reached out and traced the letters as she read them. TALIA HALE. Wife, mother, leader, friend. She took a deep breath, then felt a soft smile grow on her lips.

"Hi Talia," she started, running her fingers along the smooth stone. "I’m Erica. I’m sure, if you’ve been watching over Derek like I believe you are, you already know that, but I wanted to introduce myself officially." This was a lot harder than she had thought. A sarcastic laugh escaped her. "You know, I had this whole speech planned out, but now that I’m here, it all seems so stupid. I guess I’ll just start with the big thing then. I’m in love with your son," she stated, her sweet smile returning. "And he’s in love with me too. At least that’s what he tells me. I’m sure you’d be able to tell better if he actually is or not, being his mother and all, but I’ve become pretty good at reading him, so I think he’s telling the truth. Plus, you know, he wouldn’t put himself in such a vulnerable position if he wasn’t sure that I was worth his time. He’s special like that. Well, he’s special for a lot of reasons, but that’s one of the big ones.

"Anyways, I’m getting off track. I do that sometimes. Especially when I’m nervous. And I know I shouldn’t be nervous, because Derek’s told me so much about you and I know you’re so wonderful, but that just adds even more pressure. You were like his entire world, so me doing this and trying to make you see how much I love him, it’s a lot of pressure." She took another deep breath and played with the hem of her dress. "He still misses you. He misses all of you. He doesn’t talk about it, but there’s times when it’s just the two of us, or it’s us and the pack - he made a pack, by the way, but you probably already know at - and he’ll get this look like he’s lost in his own world. It’s like something happens and it reminds him of you guys and I wish I could bring you all back just because I know it would make him happy. And I want to make him happy. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to smile and never feel like he’s alone or not good enough. I try to make him feel those things as much as I can, but there’s only so much I can do," she rushed out, sighing softly.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. “And now I’m crying. I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this, but I can feel his pain, you know? Every time he’s sad, I get sad. When he’s happy, I am too. It’s weird. I told my friend Stiles this - he’s kind of a genius when it comes to all things werewolf - and he gave me this weird smile, like he knew something I didn’t know. I tried to ask Derek about it, but he just got all nervous and kissed me ‘til I saw stars. Probably didn’t need to hear that. Sorry, again.” She gave a soft laugh and started turning the small infinity ring on her left ring finger. “He gave me this the other day, which kind of spurred on this visit. He said it wasn’t a proposal, but a promise. He thinks I’m too young to get married, but he wants to someday, when he thinks I’m ready. To be honest, I’d marry him tomorrow if I could, but I’m pretty sure my parents would freak out. They’re already freaked out over me being 19 and living with a 24 year old man, but I don’t really care. I love living with Derek. He’s it for me, you know? And when you find that person, you can’t imagine not being with them as much as you can.

"It’s funny how he’s become so much to me. It’s corny, but it’s like he’s become everything to me. Like I don’t think I’d be able to live anymore if he wasn’t in my life. That sounds crazy right? If Allison heard me say that, she’d probably smack me upside the head. She’s all about female independence and stuff like that, but she’s so wrapped up in her own love life, her point is really rather invalid. She’s my best friend. Well, her and Lydia. Allison’s a hunter dating our packmate Scott. She’s an Argent. Weird right? And Scott’s a true alpha. It makes the situation with Derek difficult, but they work together pretty well since they’re basically brothers now. Oh, and Lydia’s an immune banshee who’s dating Stiles, the werewolf expert I was telling you about. Yeah, we have a weird pack, but we all love and protect each other, so that’s all the really matters to us.

"Another tangent. Sorry about that. I think I said everything I wanted to say anyways. I just wanted you to know that I’m taking care of him. I’m keeping him safe and showing him the good things in life. And one day, I hope to give him a family. I already know that if we have a girl, we’re going to name her Talia. We’re not even engaged yet, and we’ve talked about kids. Not really normal, but we’ve never pretended to be normal. We had been laying down in bed, and I could sleep, and I asked him how many kids he wanted. He wants a small family. I think he wold have wanted a big one like he grew up with, but he’s afraid someone will still try to hurt his family, and a smaller family would be easier to protect. It makes sense. Anyways, I brought up how I wanted a boy and a girl, and he said he wanted to name the girl Talia, and I completely agree. It would be an honor to name her after you.

"I wish I could have met you," she stated, looking down at her hands. "I’ve heard stories, but it’s not the same as the real thing, you know? I just hope that when my time comes, I can go to heaven and meet you. And I have no doubt in the world that you’re in heaven. Someone that magnificent can’t be anywhere else." She offered a soft smile and rose from her spot, brushing off her knees. "I’ll take care of him," she promised, then kissed her fingertips and placed them on the stone. Taking a deep breath, she turned and headed for her car. As she climbed inside, she looked back in the graveyard and felt her heart stop when she saw what looked like a tall woman with dark hair and a kind smile fading away right where she had been. When the shock passed, her heart swelled and she smiled brightly. "Thank you," she whispered before driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this fic. I originally posted it on Tumblr through one of my roleplaying accounts. I hope you liked it! Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
